cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Masterbake
Masterbake was a long time member of the Mostly Harmless Alliance and the founder of the nation of Bakertopia. He has worked in the Ministry of Towels and the Ministry of Destructor Fleets for a long time, and was both Commander and Deputy Minister of Towels. Masterbake was recently voted into the Grämlins and is a member there. Bakertopia Bakertopia, founded on February 7, 2009 by Masterbake, is a sizeable, highly developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bakertopia work diligently to produce Uranium and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Bakertopia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bakertopia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Bakertopia. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bakertopia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliances Masterbake has been a member of R&R, STA, MHA, FARK and GRE over the course of his tenure on Cyber Nations. Career Mailer Masterbake started working under Ruler Bob in the MoBP as a mailer in 2009 and kept this position throughout the entire tenure at MHA even when he was Deputy Minister. Diplomat Masterbake has been a diplomat to R&R, TOP, NpO, NPO, Fark and STA on behalf of the MHA. He was also the STA’s diplomat to MHA during his tenure in STA and did the same at Fark. Masterbake was MHA's Secretary of Embassy Row in the MoBF before leaving to The Grämlins. Court Officer Masterbake served a single term on the MHA’s court, and decided on a number of controversial cases, and is known to have been part of one of the most active courts ever. He also greatly participated in the first series of court reform, his term even leading into the staggering of court officer terms. MoDF Frogstar Commander Masterbake commanded Frogstar's 3rd Squad after being appointed by Fleet Captain Pourquoi. With the expert assistance of his Lieutenant Loki Grim the squad was organized into fireteams and an economic improvement program was implemented which increased the average fleet NS and warchest substancially. Fleet check in also improved to almost 100%. Speaker of the Hitchhiker's Assembly Masterbake succeed Working Class Ruler as the Speaker of the Hitchhiker’s Assembly, and served as the third Speaker ever. He ran the alliance’s elections flawlessly, and helped to set election precedents still in use today. He organized and participated in committees, and helped to reform both the Hitchhiker’s Code and the election process. Secretary of MHAid Masterbake was the Secretary of MHAid, first taking up the job in early 2010 after being appointed by then Minister of Towels Jadoo1989. He and Jadoo1989 restarted the long dormant aidchain and helped to initiate the automation of aid chains. Masterbake was a stellar banker, having donated over 200 million to the alliance. He has run dozens of aid chains, successfully performed bankers pushes and was one of the premier advisors on banking and aiding nations in Cybernations. Deputy Minister of Towels After the resignation of kippa tarexien, MHA's Minister of Towels Draden Valerianovich promoted Masterbake to the position of Deputy Minister of Towels. Masterbake still retained the position of Secretary of MHAid additionally. Together Draden and Masterbake ramped up the banker push program (restarted by the former Minister of Towels Jadoo1989 and then Secretary of MHAid Masterbake) pushing over 40 nations in just a 2 1/2 months while maintaining 100 slots of aid in addition for other programs every cycle. Masterbake led many of the alliance’s economic programs, and was an active member of the alliance’s government. Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Individuals